Protect Academy City!
by Tsurugi Ken
Summary: This story begins just days before the world enters the Second Renaissance, the age of ESP. Reviews appreciated, and the rating may change. Also, its the prolouge, so the "Protect Academy City" part of it doesn't come in yet.
1. The day before

(this is a day before people get psychic powers in TAMnI)

[Thursday, December 20, 2012]  
[Academy City]  
[20:04]

I was striding across the light layer of snow on the ground, with a plastic "Family Mart" bag with hardly anything visible, other than a few water bottles, in it. A few flakes of snow began to fall from the star-scattered sky, and the streets were filled with a faint buzzing sound and a group of drunk high-schoolers laughing. I should really get those people arrested.

I glided up a few stairs, up to my rented room, to meet a empty cardboard box. Shoving it aside, I entered my small two-room house. The ceiling had a few stains and the walls had a few, or rather, a few hundred pin-sized holes. Clicking the POWER button on my bulky, black, and out-dated remote, I bent down and laid back on the spring-less couch to watch TV. The screen flashed and went back off, followed by me spam-clicking the power button while dropping my head onto the couch, bought at a garage sale.

After about 300 clicks, the TV came on, and the normal news channel came up. I went to the small kitchen behind me and began to set up dinner, which technically was a cracker, some gum to chew on, and a glass of water. I KNOW, my allowance from home isn't that much, and its only enough to pay the rent.

Pulling off the crimson-wrapping of the strawberry gum, I carefully chewed the "everlasting" flavor out of the gum, while watching the Prime Minister come up to the podium on the screen. Camera flashes covered his face as he waved before his big speech on the "End of The World" and what scientists hypothesised would happen

"Citizens of Academy City....We are here today to unveil what our researchers have discovered..."  
Yeah, right, its going to be one of those "don't worry" things.  
"..We, at the newly developed research center of Acedemy city...have hypothesised what will happen on the so called day the world will end..."  
Great, its a hypothesis.  
" We are proud to announce..."  
Don't be so full of yourself "that on December 21, 2012..."  
Get to the point!  
"...the second Renaissance will begin!"

A fog of uncertainty and questions filled the many reporters and TV crews, as well as those viewing it live. One brave reporter was able to manage to say a question.

"What's the 'Second Renaissance'?"

The Prime Minister motioned toward a person behind him, who came up to the podium, as the Prime minister stepped to the side.

"I am the Cheif of the Human Research and Geology departments..."  
Wow, how does a guy get to be chief of 2 departments?  
"The 'Second Renaissance' is a codename to the time period after 2012 until the next era. Renaissance means, as everyone knows, 'Rebirth' and the theories from the Geology, Astronomy, and Human Research about the day December 21, tomorrow, lead us to believe..."  
Is this supposed to be dramatic?  
"...that the correct affect of all that will go on tomorrow, will lead to..."

"...extra sensory powers."  
what?

[Thursday, December 20, 2012]  
[Academy City]  
[20:17]

What?  
Extra Sensory Powers, ESP?  
I thought the Earth was supposed to flip upside-down or somthing.

[END Introduction]

P.S. I made it so that on 12/21/12 (next chapter) will get psychic powers.  
-ideas for the main character's psychic power would be appreciated. 


	2. December 21, 2012

[December 20, 23:45]

"The following report has been sent:  
_-3 people in the park._

_-45 people at home awake._

_-10 employed still working._

_-23 going to sleep._

_-5 taking a walk._

_-1 doing nothing._

_-50,234 people asleep or unconcious."_

"Should we get everyone asleep when it happens?"

" 'Judgement' stated that at exactly 00:01 of December 21st, 2012, a Solar flare will modify the Tree Diagram's electromagnetic field into a,what we call, a NE field. That, will cause any organic in its range to be able to access their brain's full capacity, resulting in what many call extra-sensory powers."

"So, awake or not, they will be affected?"

"Most likely so."

"What will happen to Academy City?"

"This city was made for this day, planned since 5 years ago. We have created an artificial anti-NE field around the city so that the stongest point of the NE field, Academy city, will take equal damage as the people on the other side of the NE field, such as the United States, or Greenland."

_*ring ring*_

"It seems the second renaissance will begin shortly. Please come to the window."

A group of six men and two women walked up to the window behind them. The windows, on the highest skyscraper of Academy City overlooked all of the city's buildings. The black scenery was covered with small dots of lights, and small black figures could be seem on various roads.

"Another more current report came in sir."

"If you will..."

"Yes sir. The report states:  
_-1 person in the park._

_-11 people at home awake._

_-4 people taking a walk._

_-50,305 people asleep or unconcious."_

"Time?"

"23:59"

"Very well then. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Academy City's Founders, please watch, as you will see a sight only seen twice so far in the earth's history."

[Friday, December 21, 2012]  
[23:59]

"GAH! The tension's killing me! When is whatever it is going to happen?"

At the poorly described residence from before, we join Yuuta, a middle schooler, who's hands are bleeding from punching the wall.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shut up down there!"

"Sorry...."

"Might as take a walk"

-23:59:32-  
Yuuta, walking back down the few flights of stairs he "painstakingly" glided up before, reached the iced down pavement next to the road.

-23:59:49-  
"Well, atleast there's a park right here..."  
He quietly approached at a park across the street from his appartment. The cool breeze that floated along the roads suddenly disappeared.

-00:00:03-  
"Hm... I guess its already 'The day the world wil end'....No, wait it was ' The Beginning of the Second Renaissance', wasn't it."  
A breeze of oddly warm air brushed against his hair, and as he looked up to the sky, he saw something.

-00:00:39-  
A ball (or rather "what looked like a ball") of light began engulfing stars in the sky, one by one, as it seemed to get bigger.  
"GREAT!"

-00:00:45-  
The ball was visible to him for another few seconds, as the heat from whatever it was made him close his eyes. Windows of other appartment rooms and shades were being lifted as the light seemed to take over all of the buildings and roads.

[Friday, December 21, 2012]  
[00:01]  
Everything stopped. Birds were silent, cars were stopped in the middle of the road, and even the small insects and animals had stopped to see what had happened. Then, an explosion broke the silence.

"MY CAR!"

A man was running wildly as everything he touched had lit on fire. A clear trail of burnt footsteps led behind him as he ran for help. From the Family Mart next to him, a uniformed person (most likely an employee) was screaming as sparks flew from inside the store. In the distance, screaming and explosions could be heard, as the Academic City fell into chaos.

Yuuta, stuck in the middle of the commotion, had noticed a few seconds too late. The man who had set his car on fire had also caused a chain reaction between all that he had burned, and completely surrounded Yuuta in a wall of fire. The man completely out of sight, could still be heard. More importantly, Yuuta had realised, the park had a numerous amount of explosives around it (poor choice of placement) and quickly tried to find something to shield him.

First, a tank containing gasoline from a truck had exploded, sending thousands of metal shards at surrounding buildings. A cloud of smoke quickly rose from the truck, after which numerous shards of metal had peirced cars and sent them into flight, as well as knock down a building.

As the building fell, shards of glass had been spread into the air, threatening anyone nearby. The quiet, cool scenery had turned into a death zone in a matter of minutes. Already being peirced by metal and glass shards. Yuuta struggled to stay concious.

As if on cue, a shower of water began to fall, as helicopters and firetrucks began to shoot millions of gallons of water into the air. Relieved, Yuuta had failed to notice the darkness overcoming him as he fell unconcious on the scorched ground.

[Chapter END]

P.S. The ball of light is a solar flare, and the psychic powers users used in this chapter are:  
Pyrokinethists - ability to suppress and create fire, as well as control it.  
Electro-Master - (Same as Misaka) Control over electricity.

Yes, this was a very weird chapter. Maybe I can get to the Save Academy City part of it next chapter.


	3. The Aftermath and Judgement Begins!

[December 21, 2012]  
[Hospital]  
[11:46]

"_Reports have shown that a total of 5,000 citizen alone in Academy City have been injured, and meraculously, no one has been killed_."

A cracked radio was relaying a comforting report to all of the citizen. Quietly listening with hundereds of other people in casts and bandages, Yuuta was eating a carefully wrapped rice ball.

Many people around him were on the edge of their seats listening to the reports, while nurses were struggling to replace bandages. A faint smell of gasoline kept everyone aware of a possible danger, and screeches of car tires could be heard in the distance.

"?"

Just as some began to notice, the car began to sound as if it was getting closer. The faint sound began to get as loud as the radio as the sound of an engine began to join in. Rescue? Life Support? Food? Whatever it was, it came closer, as well as boosting the spirits of the injured.

In a matter of seconds, a black car could be seen a few hundred meters away. Following it were a truck and an ambulance. Many began to rejoice as doctors and nurses, adults and children, all began to gather at the front of the hospital. What followed broke their spirits for a moment.

"We are in search for two civilians in this hospital. Please give us your support in finding these two and we will be on our way. **Heika Yuuta-sama** and **Aokami Naya-sama** , please come up to the front."

"What!?"

A normal reaction from an average student. A person that looks, sounds, and acts like he is from the government was not only adding "-sama" to his name, but selected him out of hundreds for something? Nonetheless, a pair of nurses gave Yuuta a crutch, as he and a blue-haired were motioned to the front.

As everyone could see, Yuuta and the girl, Naya, had the worst of it. Yuuta, being stuck in a sea of fire, had suffered major burns to his legs and left eye, as well as large cuts on his arms from shards of glass that were flying. His rib cage was cracked from a falling tree, and his forehead had various scratches and scars.

The girl, Naya, was in an equally severe condition. She happened to be outside like Yuuta, and had been nearly crushed by a building. Glass shards had peirced her arms, and skinned her neck. Following that, a car crash infront of her sent a blast of fire over her, during which unseen sparks had caught onto her clothes. She most likely went to the river to stop the clothes from burning, but an earthquake that quickly followed had made a bridge collapse on her. Naya, whom was rescued under 500 pounds of rubble, hadn't spoken since being rescued, so the full story is unknown.

These two, the most likely to have died in their area, had amazingly survived, leaving the other survivors astonished.

"Hey! Why are they gettin' special attention? What about us? Were in bad conditions too!"

Clearly, Yuuta thought, they were getting special attention. Why else would whoever they are choose the most severly injured? Either way, the complaints continued as the two were rushed into the black car.

"What about them? I know that we need help ,but so does everyone else."  
Yuuta's background had made him side with those like the ones at the hospital.

"..."  
The girl, either from shock or stress, seemed to have no comment on the subject.

"Ah, a people's man. Well, if you can still see them, our trucks are passing out supplies right now."

Sure enough, hands were in the air as people were trying to catch packages that were being tossed out of the truck.

"Now, for your assignment."

"Assignment?"

[Chapter END]

Actually, I want to end it there, but since I may not write on this for a while, here goes another chapter.

[December 21, 2012]  
[black car, unknown]  
[-unknown-]

"So, don't you get hot in that suit?"

Trying to start a conversation, Yuuta had nothing else to say to the black-suited government official-like person.

"It's winter."

"Right..."

So much for a conversation.

"So, how long until we get there?"

"Irrelevent."

"..."

This was an interesting sight. A boy struggling to start a conversation, as well as get answers; a girl either unconcious or sleeping with her eyes looking at the floor; and a guy in a suit avoiding a straight-forward answer. All of that, and a car driving in between various debris from earlier that morning.

"Here, give me an acutal answer. when are we ge-"

"Were here, get out."

"..."

Surrounding the three was a field of ice. The frequent winds kept them awake, and behind them a large building created a shadow which made an ominous atmosphere. Being motioned into the building, the two walked in. The man which had led them there had unknowingly disppeared and they were left in a dark room.

"....."

"Do you believe in psychic powers?"

A voice echoed in the room as a spotlight appeared upon a casually dressed adult.

"Well why not?"  
Yuuta's answer was...not really an answer.

"..."  
The girl still seemed to have no comment about anything.

"not really."  
"of course."  
"why?"  
Three other voices answered him as people began to appear around the two.

"Interesting...."

"Well, I don't see whats so interesting about it."

"Congratulations to all of you here. You have been chosen to be the first members of the Law Enforcement branch of Judgement. IF you choose to accept our offer, you will be transfered to our training facility. Please refer to these folders for more information."

Another spotlight shone infront of the group, and a pile of black folders appeared ontop of a table. People around them quietly reached their hand out and picked them up. The girl, who seemed to either not notice or could care less, stood there motionless, so Yuuta passed her a black folder for her.

"Here, you might need it."

"..."

Well, not really expecting a reply, Yuuta moved his attention back to the adult.

"Now that you have gotten those, will you accept? A contract and waiver are inside the folders, page 24"

The sound of pages flipping pages filled the room for a moment, and the man continued."

"If you will kindly sign, you will become a permanent member of Judgement. This will give you rights and access to almost all of the city. We can also house anyone, considering the recent earthquake. Nonetheless, please think about it on your way home."

Doors behind them opened, and light filled the room in a second. The people around them began to leave, and Yuuta began to get a glimpse at his future comrades.

Discluding himself and the girl he came with, there was one boy and two girls. The boy looked like a athlete, while the two girls seemed to be friends, as started talking as soon as they left the facility.

Yuuta, about to leave, noticed that the girl still wasn't moving.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"..."

"Well, you know, I dont want to call you 'you over there'. It sounds rude and w-"

"Naya"

"Naya?"

"..."

"Okay, well Naya, shouldn't you get going to? I mean we came in the same car, so I can't really just leave you here and leave."

"...okay..."

She still wasn't moving.

"_Please leave the facility soon, we have a conference in a few minutes_"

Ugh, I really shouldn't but I guess I have to.

Yuuta, rushing for some reason, grabbed her arm and dashed out the door. A black car was waiting serveral meters away. Yuuta, somehow tired, stopped infront of the door.

"..."

"Um..."

"Oh, call me Yuuta"

"...can you let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry!"

They both stepped into the car, and while Yuuta was a little red, Naya seemed to not even care. They sat in the back row, and the black car drove them back to their homes.


End file.
